


A Sinner's Prayer

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Snarry 100 prompt # 466: Closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinner's Prayer

Is it wrong to want to crawl inside your skin? To feel the thump, pump of your blood flowing in your veins? To know, without a shadow of doubt, that there is nothing separating us. Nothing- not your fame, my infamy, the scar on your brow, or the tattoo on my wrist. To transcend the mundane trappings of ‘you’ and ‘me’ and become something more. Have a symbiotic joining, not a parasitic one (like others claim).

If such a wish is a sin, then I shall burn for more than my past transgressions. Sinning again and again until the end.


End file.
